Oh Great She Is Here
by LoulaLadyBug
Summary: What if the Salvatore brothers had a sister? Cecelia Salvatore follows her brothers to Mystic Falls, in attempt to try and recover and start a fresh from her past. Everything is going smoothly, until Katherine turns up and all she wants is a bit of fun (and maybe a bloodbath). Will the Salvatores and everyone they care survive or will it all fall apart. Not really any spoilers :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Just wanted to let you all know that I do not own anything from The Vampire Diaries – meaning I do not own all of the fabulous characters than Miss Cecelia Salvatore herself!**

 **Don't forget to write a review after reading, I am up to hear any criticism just don't be too mean ;)**

INTRODUCTION

The Salvatores had been in Mystic Falls for a year now. Many things had happened, let's say. Stefan and Elena have been overly protective of each other since Stefan overcame his cravings and Damon has been brooding, killing, drinking, ya know the normal routine. And then of course, Cecelia has been left to her own devices, learning the ups and downs of society and high school. But she's happy, she has Jeremy Gilbert to keep her company. But it won't last long.

CHAPTER ONE

I opened the door to the Gilbert house quietly. Myself and Stefan had been given permission by Jenna to let ourselves in whenever we wanted, as long as Damon wasn't following. I smiled to myself, I can hear Jeremy humming along to Green Day upstairs. Before going to Jeremy's room, I popped her head around the kitchen door.

"Hey Jenna." Jenna looked up from the newspaper she was reading, with a concerned look on her face which she quickly replaced with a gentle smile.

"Hi Cece! Jeremy's upstairs."

After thanking Jenna I rushed up to Jeremy's room and gave a knock on the door. When he opened the door, he gave me a disgusted look, "have you seen what's in the newspapers at the minute?"  
I shook my head, "no, is everything ok?" He shoved the newspaper in my arms and went and sat back on his bed, I followed suit whilst reading.

 **The people of Mystic Falls are becoming worried as the animal attacks that were so consistent last year have returned. Sherriff Forbes stated that there is nothing to fear and she is dealing with the issue.**

I looked up at Jeremy, and raised my eyebrow at the expression on his face. "You're seriously not thinking that myself or my brothers could be the cause of this, right?"

"Well, of course not, well not you or Stefan. But Damon? Come on Cece, he has a bit of a tendency to, urm, well, you know." I smiled reassuringly at him.

"I can assure you that this is not Damon's doing. I've been with him pretty much all week, watching him drown his sorrows in bourbon and whining about the fact that he wants Elena all to himself. Trust me, okay?" I stroked his hair and smoothed it into place. "But, I'll talk to him when I get home if it will make you feel any better." He smiled and cupped my cheek in his hand. I closed my eyes and leant forward until our lips touched. He kissed me gently, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. God, I love him. When we broke apart, he grinned goofily and held up his two console controllers. I took one in my hands, muttered "game on" and then we were lost in the gaming world.

* * *

Two hours later I was walking back to the boarding house. It was beginning to get late and there was school in the morning. I don't really fancy being late tomorrow, as I have Mr Tanner in history first period. _Fun!_ Note the sarcasm. I jumped when my phone began ringing loudly. I looked at the caller ID – Damon. I answered reluctantly, but put on a false happy voice. To be completely honest, I'm not sure whether Damon is behind the attacks. I hope not. Oh God, I so hope not.

"Hi Damon! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need your help." He grunted.

I giggled. "Wow. Not even a hello? What mess have you gotten yourself into now?"

"I'm out of bourbon."

"Really? That's what you called me for? I'm literally two minutes away from the boarding house, can it not wait?"

"Unless you want me to go out and look for something more fresh and red, no it can't." I sighed.

"There's some in my room under the loose floorboard. It was _my_ stash, but go ahead and help yourse-" I cut myself short. Someone was standing by the bushes of the boarding house, staring at me. I took a step forward, trying to see if I recognised them.

"Cece? Is everything ok? Cece?" Damon asked in a worried tone over the phone.

"Yeah, urm, give me one minute." I hung up the phone and glanced at the figure again. It looks like Elena. "Elena, is that you?" She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. I glanced at the boarding house door to see if Stefan was there, but when I turned back, she was gone.

* * *

I closed the front door loudly and walked into the living room, only to find Elena sleeping on the couch. But, she was just outside. Wasn't she? I literally just saw her. Didn't I? But, this didn't make any sense. Unless… But she's desiccating in the tomb, isn't she? Oh God, no. Please. I ran up to Stefan's room, where he was arguing with Damon. _Shocker._ I cleared my throat and they both turned to me.

"Cece! This bourbon is amazing!" Damon kissed the bottle in his hand.

"It better be, it cost me an arm and a leg. But, I have something to tell you." I explained the situation to them. Stefan sighed.

"But Elena has been with me all evening," then a look of realisation came across his face, "Katherine." I nodded. This was bad. Very bad.

Damon glanced at me, "if that's the case, you need to leave Cece. She won't rest until your dead."

"Don't you think I know that Damon? She'll make my life living hell, and then she'll leave me cowering and hiding for a hundred years before actually killing me! And she'll do the exact same to you two as well. " Damon put his hand around my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. I sighed. If she was out, we were doomed. I sat up, took the bottle of bourbon out of Damon's hand and took a swig of it; then I handed it to Stefan and he did the same.

Damon put on a mocked hurt voice, "since when do my younger siblings, get to drink my bourbon?"

" _My_ bourbon, Damon." We all chuckled together, but stopped immediately when we heard the front door open and close. We were downstairs in a blink of an eye. A random man was standing there with a letter in his hand. He was human. I could smell him. Before any of us could ask who he was, he muttered something about doing his job, pulled out a knife from his pocket and slit his own throat. Elena screamed, and Stefan went to comfort her. I reached down and grabbed the letter. It was addressed to me. I opened it, and gasped. A lump formed in my throat. There, three words were written very clearly.

 _ **Miss Me Bitch?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! So here is chapter two! I just wanted to remind you all, that other that Cecilia, I won nothing of the vampire diaries :) This chapter is really short, however th next one will be much longer, I promise! x**

CHAPTER ONE

A tear falls down my cheek. The countdown begins. Katherine has me right where she wants me. She's pretty much won already. Damon clears his throat and it brings me back to my senses. I look him right in the eye, as I rip the letter to shreds. Stefan takes a step towards me, "Cece, what is it? What does it say? Who's it from?"

I give him a look, "who d'ya think Stefan?" He blushed, but I continued, "she's sent her warning, it won't be long until she makes her first move."

Damon looked flustered but he smirked, "well, let's just go down and drink bourbon. It solves everything. We can worry about this tomorrow." I shook my head, and walked past him, muttering something like "I'm going to bed". Bourbon wasn't going to help me now. It was only a matter of time before my world comes crashing down, taking me along with it.

* * *

After a long night of tossing, turning, and no sleep, I heave myself off my bed and get dressed. After five minutes or so, there's a knock on my door; I don't feel like talking to anyone, so I simply unlatch my window and leap gracefully out of it. Whoever it was can wait.

After my third - or fourth, I'm really not counting - drink my phone rings. I want to ignore it, but the caller ID tells me that it's Jeremy and right now I could really do with hearing his voice. I answer with a sigh. "Hi, Jer. What's up?"

"Cecilia. So glad you answered." My stomach flipped. That's wasn't Jeremy's voice.

"Katherine." I snarled, with as much venom as I could muster. "Where's Jeremy?"

"Oh, he's fine, for now. But I'd suggest if you want your boyfriend to be breathing by the end of the day, you come and meet me. I would just love to catch up. You have ten minutes to be at the highschool gymnasium." And with that, she hung up. I slammed my glass down and rushed outside, texting as I did so.

To: Damon, Stefan

She made her move. Highschool. 10 minutes.

* * *

I burst through the doors, with one minute spare and rush to the gymnasium. There in the middle of the room was Jeremy sitting in a chair, tied up. I run up to him, only to stop dead in my tracks. I let out a muffled cry, behind my hand. It was impossible. I was on time. I did what she said. But there he was. There Jeremy was with a wooden stake buried in his chest. Dead. And attached to the stake was a note. Another goddamned note.

 _ **Til death do you part.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you for sticking by me for so long! Here is the next chapter, it's a little short, but chapter four is already coming along quickly :) Any suggestions as to where to take this are welcomed happily :)**

CHAPTER THREE

I bit my wrist desperately as I yanked the stake from his chest, and put my wrist to his mouth. Nothing happened. I tried again and again, each time becoming more desperate. He didn't have his Gilbert ring and he wasn't taking the blood. He was gone. I fell to my knees with a thud. A sob snuck its way through my lips. One tear became two and two became a hundred. I'd been so stupid, so selfish. I was too busy feeling sorry for myself that I hadn't even thought to protect or visit Jeremy. This was all my fault. My sobs grew louder and louder, minute by minute, to the point is was almost deafening. After what seemed like two hours, but could have easily been two minutes, the doors to the gymnasium flew open. I didn't care. I stifled my sobs, but the tears didn't stop coming. The tears just fell silently down my cheeks instead. I heard a scream from behind me and then frantic footsteps thundered past me. Elena. Closely followed by Stefan and Damon. My tears stopped instantly as I watched her break down just as I had. I wiped my eyes and stood up shakily. None of them turned to face me. None of them asked how I was. I took a shaky step towards them. It was like I was invisible. Another few unsteady steps later, I was right beside Elena. I tapped her shoulder and she jumped slightly. Reluctantly, she turned her head towards with me. She snarled at me and slapped my hand off her shoulder. I opened my mouth to say something, but she beat me to it. "You bitch!" she yelled. I jumped backwards in shock and Damon instinctively appeared at my side, however, Stefan stayed beside Elena. I returned the snarl and felt my fangs slide out. Tensing beside me, Damon grabbed my arm, warning me that it was time to leave. Elena grabbed the stake off of the floor and lobbed it at my head. I caught it as it was a mere millimetre from my forehead and snapped it. Damon glared at Elena, and Stefan took a step away, his eyes darting between the love of his life and his sister. Elena sobbed once more before screaming again, "You bitch! He was my brother! My only family member left! This is all your fault! Oh god… no… no!" Damon tugged on my shoulder and began to lead me towards the gymnasium doors. I turned back before I stepped into the school corridor and saw Stefan pacing as Elena shrunk down hugging her knees and crying hysterically. This is what Katherine wanted. She wanted chaos. She wanted us to begin to fall apart; and so far, she's winning.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Two weeks have passed since Jeremy's death. So far the list of people who hate me have grown. Bonnie and Caroline have obviously been comforting Elena and have joined the official 'Cecilia Hate Gang'. Matt won't even look at me, and even though Tyler didn't enjoy the company of Jeremy he's still pissed for some reason. My brothers are being extraordinarily strange recently too. Both of them don't know what to do; comfort the love of their lives or stay by their sister. Stefan has been avoiding me somewhat subtly and Damon is dealing with the stress by drinking from anyone he crosses paths with- not helping when Sherriff Forbes is still attempting to claim that she is dealing with the so called 'animal attacks'. Katherine has gone quiet and that scares me. Quiet is bad; she's plotting something big. All we can do is wait.

 _TWO DAYS LATER_

Sighing, I knock quickly on the Gilbert door. I have decided that I need to make peace with Elena, it's not helping the Katherine lookout situation and it's hurting my brothers. The doors opened almost immediately and Elena glared at me, but beckoned me inside.

"So," Elena sighed as we both sat down on the sofa, "what do you want?"

"Elena, there's no point us fighting anymore. We need to sort this out. I'm so sorry that Jeremy got caught up in all of this, and that he was the one to lose his life. Truly, I am so sorry."

Elena smiled meekly and stood up, "I'm gonna need a drink for this converstion, want one?" I nodded my head, a bit disappointed that Elena used such a weak excuse to get away from me for a minute. As Elena left for the kitchen, my phone buzzed:

 _From: Stefan_

 _Where are you? We're going for a meal in the grill, and want you to come and join us._

 _To: Stefan_

 _I'm with Elena at the Gilbert house, be home soon._

I clicked the send button and got a reply instantly.

 _From: Stefan_

 _Get out of there. I'm with Elena. Get out of the house now._

My heart skipped a beat as I shut my phone down and shoved it in my pocket. I need to get out of this house now. As I rose to my feet, 'Elena' stepped beside me. I begin to walk towards the doorway to the living room, but a sharp pain erupts like a volcano inside my head until I'm forced to my knees. The pain continues to ebb through my head as I turn to face the doppelganger.

"K…Katherine. Sst…Stop!" I manage to stutter. Katherine laughed and then called out into the darkness of the hallway. "Ok, Bonnie, you can ease the pain and come out now." Bonnie stepped into the living room, and as she did, a great sorrow washed over me. I knew Bonnie disliked me, but teaming up with Katherine was low. I gulped the air greedily as Bonnie's spell died off. I lifted me head and glared feebly at Bonnie and whispered a weak "why?" before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

I lay still, as if frozen to the floor. The last thing I remember is talking to Elena. I must have blacked out, which is strange as vampires don't normally black out unless they have vervain in their system or having the after effects of a spell. _Spell_. Bonnie was there last night! But why? I tried shifting my arm slightly and heard the quiet clink of chains. _Katherine_. It wasn't Elena I was speaking to, it was Katherine, and Bonnie had been helping her to weaken me. But, again, _why_? Bonnie couldn't have been forced to do that; witches can't be compelled. I know she doesn't like me, but this seems to be too rash and drastic - what was she _thinking_? As I open my eyes, someone chuckles slightly.

"Katherine," I croak. "Really? I wouldn't have you down as the type of girl that kidnaps people." I tried to stand up, but between the weakness of my body strength and the tight, metal restraint that was near impossible, so I gave up and just sat up.

Katherine did an exaggerated pout and put on a baby voice, "is ickle Cecelia unhappy with her current situation?" I grunted and moved my head to the side, trying to take in my surroundings. "Were you bothered when I was put in the tomb, left to rot Cecelia? No, you were not. You didn't care. This is the beauty of it. I'm doing to you what you did to me. I'm gonna go now. Have fun rotting for the next, let's say, one hundred and fifty or so years." And with that, Katherine walked out of sight. I looked around hastily and a whimper managed to escape from my lips. I was in the tomb. And I have a feeling I'll be here for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Cece, get up. Come on."

I opened my eyes slowly, and smiled. "Damon." My voice comes out raspy and weak, barely audible. He returns the smile and starts tugging at the chains, except they don't move at all. "Damon?" He begins to slowly fade away. "Damon, no, please." He's completely faded now. I groan and rest my head on the cold rock behind me. I'm hallucinating _again_. According to my calculations, I've been in this tomb for two and a half weeks now. I'm starving very slowly and I can't imagine it's too long before I begin to desiccating. I've lost count of how many hallucinations I've had now. The first one was Jeremy, the second Stefan and then after that pretty much anyone and everyone in Mystic Falls. Each time, I get my hopes up. I think that someone has come to save me, I'm getting out of here. And every time, I am wrong. Where are Stefan and Damon? Stefan knows that it's something to do with Katherine, surely? Maybe they don't want me back, maybe they think I cause them too much trouble, maybe they think that it will be easier without me. What happens if they never find me? Maybe, this is it for me. And with that thought replaying on loop around my head, I close my eyes and hope that I don't wake up again.

 **(Damon POV)**

It's been three weeks since Cece has gone missing and it's almost unbearable. We've been tearing the town apart. She's nowhere to be seen. Katherine has disappeared completely and it worries me. She's got her revenge. Cece is probably suffering and Stefan and I are just standing around hoping she'll turn up on our doorstep. I quickly chuck my leather jacket on and start to walk towards the door, when Stefan shouts "Damon? What are you doing?"

I look at him and smirk, "what does it look like? I'm going to find our sister."

"Wait! Bonnie said she has information." And after seeing the look on my face, he added "Damon, come on, give her a chance."

"Give her a chance, Stefan? She's part of the reason Cece is missing! She helped Katherine!" Two days after Cece and Katherine disappeared, Elena came to our doorstep crying, telling us that Bonnie had just told her that she had been in league with Katherine.

"Damon, she has information as to where we can find her! If you don't trust her, trust me, for Cece's sake." I sighed, returned to the sofa and poured myself a bourbon.

"Just so you are aware Stefan, if this is a waste of my time, I'm snapping the little witch's neck."

Ten minutes later, Bonnie was sitting uncomfortably on the sofa opposite my brother and I. She hastily explained that she had put a spell on Cece in order to weaken her, giving Katherine enough time to give her a shot of vervain. She then later told us that she believes she heard Katherine informing a younger vampire of Cece's whereabouts.

I got impatient and smashed my glass on the floor and flashed my most menacing smile at the young witch, "so Bon Bon, where is she?"

"Well, I'm not entirely certain – I mean, I could be wrong, but-"I allowed my fangs to escape and I glared at her. "I think she's in the tomb. The one Katherine was in." I was out of the door in an instant, not even waiting for my brother to catch up. The tomb, of course! How could I have been so stupid? But that means that if Cece's in the tomb, she's being deprived of blood and very likely, starving. When I arrive at the tomb, I'm surprised to say the least that there is not magical force field thing guarding the tomb. This means that the other 26 vampires that were trapped within the tomb with Katherine were gone. Does that mean Cece's gone too? I rush through every turn possible in the tomb until I stumble across her body. A wave of anger surges through me as I see what Katherine has done to her. She's lying there still; both arms and legs restrained my chain. Her skin is sheet white and sweat covers her face. The black veins of desiccation have begun creeping up her bare arm, and within closer inspection a 'K' has been etched into her wrist using vervain. I immediately begin to break the chains that have hold on Cece and when she is free I try to wake her up. She stirs and then looks up at me miserably. "Damon?" I attempt to smile at her and the lift her up onto her feet, but she crumples to the floor instantly. I pick her up, legs in one arm, neck and head in the other until she is lying comfortably against my chest. She whimpers and croaks, "no, not again. No more! No more hallucinations!" She begins to sob.

"No, no, no. Cece it's really me! I'm really here, look! I'm carrying you; a hallucination wouldn't be able to do that." She stops crying, whispers my name softly and then blacks out and goes limp. I turn and begin to run home.

When I get back, Stefan is pacing back and forth, however he freezes when he notices Cecelia. I lay her gently on the sofa and then turn to Stefan, "we need blood. Now." He rushes out of the living room, to his mini fridge of blood bags in the basement. I sit down on the floor next to Cece and stroke her messy black hair. "She's gonna be ok", I tell myself. And as Stefan begins to pour the blood into her dry mouth, I swear to myself that Katherine and Bonnie will pay for what they have done.


End file.
